Power Rangers Transcendent Kai
Power Rangers Transcendant Kai '''(often abbreviated as '''PRTK) is the tenth and final series of the Blade Series. Its Japanese Counterpart is Kodai Sentai Kyōdairanger '''(literally '''Ancient Squadron Mighty Ranger). It chronologically follows Power Rangers Grimm Tales. It is succeeded by Power Rangers Art of War of the Adamant Series. Summary It was foretold that in the tenth age that all would be plunged into chaos. The demoness Kaliyuga would rule for ten thousand years until she could be challenged by the incarnation of the savior would be born again. However long this may take, seven rangers have been summoned to hold off the apocalypse until such a time will pass. Rangers Main Arctice: Kai Rangers Allies Guru Sinhdu/Parashurama - The mentor of the rangers. Later discovered to be the sixth Avatar, who gained immortality till the time that the tenth Avatar would be reincarnated. Santad - The Guru's apprentice and "grand librarian" of all the texts salvaged from the war. Legend Rangers - The team from an alternate dimension, using the same machine that initially brought upon the same disaster, they are dragged through a portrait of the final battle and brought to this world. Command Rangers - Without the rest of his team to aid him, Kalki finds the same picture that dragged the Legend Rangers to their aid. Using his own magic, he travels briefly to their world and brings back a team of previous rangers to his aid. Rescue Rangers - The team from the Future Earth. The use of Magic forced the Kai Rangers to be summoned to the Rescue Ranger's Future, where both teams battle Semester. Villains Kaliyuga - The Deva Queen of Darkness and Suffering. Prophesized to be defeated by the tenth avatar and sent back to the other realm. Trimurti - The trinity who decide the fate of the universe. *'Amharb' - The Creator *'Unshiv' - The Preserver *'Mavish' - The Destroyer Sharahba - Griffin-like brute soldiers. The Bulk of the army besides the champions. Garuda - Winged soldier, lighter infantry, but much more deadly. Nandi - Bull-like demons. Captains of groups. Timingila - Amphibian based demons that have the advantage in water environments. Deva - Demon footsoldiers that gain power under the influence of dark magic. Arsenals *'Kai Morphers' **'Legendary Mode' *'Kai Kirpans' *'Chakra Spell Cards' **'Code of Fire' **'Code of Water' **'Code of Air' **'Code of Thought' **'Code of Light' **'Code of Earth' **'Code of Sound' **'Code of Void' *'Bagua Chi Cards' **'Power of the Magma' **'Power of the Ocean' **'Power of the Storm' **'Power of the Sky' **'Power of the Thunder' **'Power of the Land' **'Power of the Mountain' **'Power of the Wasteland' Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ➲ carrier zord *'Vaishnav Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **'Agni the Ramzord'◆ **'Varuna the Croczord'◆ **'Vayu the Zellezord'◆ **'Ganapet the Phantzord'◆ **'Kala the Boarzord'◆ **'Bhumi the Toisezord'◆ **'Om the Kitezord'◆ *'Dashavatara Megazord'◆ **'Akasha the White Horsezord'◆ *'Baguan Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **'Trigram Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Vittuc the Magma Roosterzord'◆ ***'Turoki the Ocean Snakezord'◆ ***'Paiya the Storm Phoenixzord'◆ ***'Cinken the Sky Lionzord'◆ ***'Parak the Thunder Dragonzord'◆ ***'Orrai the Land Unicornzord'◆ ***'Karati the Mountain Bearzord'◆ **'Kuranku the Wasteland Monkeyzord'◆ Episodes #Legends are Born Part 1 #Legends are Born Part 2 #The Awakening #Fight as One #Not this Tide #Weep over the Halls #Loose Confederation #Breaking the Chain #Kalki #The Silver Prevader #The Eighth Seal #Left for Dead #Earth #Water #Fire #Air #Sound #Light #Thought #You Win #You Lose #Lightning #Wood #Metal #The Tenth Avatar Part 1 #The Tenth Avatar Part 2 #The Sign #Last Man Alive #The Third Face #The Deva's Origin #Void #Grimm Times Part 1 #Grimm Times Part 2 #The Bagua Code #The Earth and the Sky #Calm before the Storm #Into the Storm #Leaders Stick Together Part 1 #Leaders Stick Together Part 2 #Leaders Stick Together Part 3 #Day of the Demon #The Legacy #Brothers in Arms #Beyond the Void #The Last Days Part 1 #The Last Days Part 2 #The Last Days Part 3 #The Last Days Part 4 #The Last Days Part 5 #The Last Days Part 6 Trivia *Early rumours about this series suggested that it would be dinosaur themed under the working title Power Rangers Meteor Mecha, though the rumour was proven to be false. *Most of the inspiration comes from the Hindu and relative Hindu religion and traditions. The rest originates from similar Asian traditions, like Chinese. See Also Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series